Ayamine Kei
Ayamine Kei is one of the heroines in Muv-Luv and Muv-Luv Alternative. She has also made appearances in various other works by age. Extra Ayamine Kei is one of Shirogane Takeru's friends, classmates, and potential love interests in Muv-Luv Extra. She has a penchant for skipping class to go hang out on the roof of the school building instead, but always finds her way to the cafeteria on days when yakisoba pan, her all-time favorite food bordering on a way of life, is being sold. She is very taciturn and likes to speak in fragmented sentences to confuse people, especially Takeru, and is a free spirit who ultimately does what she wants. As a result, she clashes constantly with the strict and by-the-book class president Sakaki Chizuru, and they'll often purposely try to annoy one another when put in close enough proximity. She's also very good at sports, and is highly sought after for the class's last-ditch effort lacrosse team for the annual sports festival. Kei's mother was once a nurse who worked at a local hospital alongside Sagiri Naoya. Sagiri, a novice doctor at the time, was close with both Kei and her mother, thinking of her mother as his own mother, and becoming Kei's personal doctor. However, one day, Sagiri committed malpractice on a patient under anesthesia while only he and Kei's mother were in the room. Although the patient was saved, and the incident was kept from the public, her mother took the blame for it to protect Sagiri and was thrown out of the hospital. Sagiri tried to claim the fault was his, but everyone thought he was trying to protect her, a lowly nurse. In the end, however, the only one who never found out her mother wasn't at fault was Kei herself. Although she and her mother were still confident in Sagiri and Kei's relationship, Sagiri began rising through the ranks, and eventually accepted a proposal to the hospital director's daughter. Feeling she and her mother were betrayed, this was what caused Kei to start keeping herself at arm's length from other people from then on. In both Ayamine and Chizuru's Extra routes, the stories diverge from the Sumika/Meiya routes when Suzumiya Akane sustains a concussion in the lacrosse match from a desperate attempt between her, Chizuru, and Ayamine to take hold of the ball. Chizuru is the one blamed for the incident due to their fierce rivalry, however. Visiting Akane numerous times at the hospital, Takeru begins to wonder why the nurses seem to know Ayamine, and moreover why one of the doctors has been asking about her directly. He learns Sagiri's side of the story, all the while getting more romantically involved with Ayamine. He attempts a few times to get her to talk to Sagiri again without success, until she reluctantly agrees. Later, while accompanying Chizuru to the hospital to see Akane again after explaining the situation to her, Takeru pushes the stray dog Ayamine has grown attached to out of the way of an oncoming car. Takeru wakes up in the hospital, beat up but otherwise uninjured, and goes to the roof after having confirmed his resolve to take Ayamine back. While stating his case before both of them, he collapses, and wakes up to Ayamine waiting at his bedside, having finally chosen him over Sagiri. She has a special maneuver called Space Tornado Ayamine, which is even more lethal than Sumika's Drill Milky Punch for Takeru. Unlimited Ayamine is a member of Squad 207 who is best suited to close-range combat, but she and Chizuru (the squad leader in this world) are still constantly at odds with one another. Ayamine often deviates from Chizuru's orders, while Chizuru is often too inflexible about her leadership, leaving them both at a constant impasse. Her personality is almost identical to her Extra one, likewise. Her father, Ayamine Shuukaku, was a famous army general who was imprisoned and dishonorably discharged after being accused of desertion under fire. The incident became infamous when people concluded that his abandoning of his comrades, ignoring a direct order to move elsewhere in order to protect evacuating citizens at Gwangju and costing the rest of the squad the mission. Because her father was forced into a lose-lose situation, Ayamine herself is dedicated to avoiding flee-or-annihilation situations, and dislikes Chizuru's plans because she refuses to think on the fly or change them midway through a battle. Under an incompetent commander, she explains, fleeing or being annihilated are the only options. Her father's decision leaves her torn all the same, though; Ayamine cannot bring herself forgive a grave offense like desertion no matter what, but wonders if he had a good reason for doing so. Alternative In Alternative, Ayamine is virtually the same as she was in Unlimited. Shortly before the coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate occurred, Takeru discovered Ayamine had been receiving cryptic unopened letters that had seemingly skipped the base's mail inspection process. After it is announced that rebels have assassinated Sakaki Korechika, Japan's Prime Minister and Chizuru's father, Ayamine begins to seem out of it, and Takeru confronts her as the squad is called to assemble in the hangar. Ayamine reveals that the letters were all written by Sagiri Naoya, the leader of the rebel faction heading the coup against the shogunate. She tells Takeru that her father and Naoya were in the same squad, and Shuukaku treated him like his own son. She finally admits that she and Naoya were supposed to be married before Shuukaku was imprisoned, and that she feels immensely guilty about not having opened his letters sooner. Even though she didn't want to read "letters about regrets" from him after the fact, she says that if she'd just read them sooner, the people he killed wouldn't have had to die. Like the rest of the squad members who have just as much personal stake in the incident, Ayamine struggles with her feelings throughout. During the Shogun's speech after the coup resolves with the rebels withdrawing, Ayamine is seen wordlessly tearing up the letters from Naoya and watching them blow away in the wind. Category:Characters Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Supplement Category:Altered Fable